megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Marukyu Striptease
Marukyu Striptease is a dungeon in Persona 4. It is the reality within the Midnight Channel created from Rise Kujikawa's feelings. Profile *'Background Music': "Striptease" *'Available': June 25 *'Deadline': July 9 *'Victim': Rise Kujikawa *'Floors': 11 Again, Teddie has a hard time detecting where Rise's dungeon is. The player must go to town and gather information on the whereabouts using any information they can gather on Rise. First, the protagonist meets a Risette Fanboy at the Practice Building in Yasogami High School. Later, he speaks with Rise's grandmother at their tofu shop in the southern part of the Central Shopping District, who tells him of a photographer that's been chased to the Samegawa Flood Plain riverbank. The protagonist later finds the photographer at the riverbank, and trade information about Risette. This information was delivered to Teddie, who is finally able to sense her. The information traded reveals that the dungeon is created because of the two conflicting personalities Risette held. One is the teenage idol side of her that she shows in her television and stage performances, while the other is the polite, soft-spoken girl. She has a hard time searching for her true self, which spawned the dungeon as a striptease club. As the player continues the trek into dungeon, Rise's voice echoes in the corridors, speaking innuendos as they go. When the party finally finds Rise, she was aside her other self, who is convincing Rise that her true self is the daring and bold star idol. Rise's refusal to accept this spawned her Shadow that could analyze the party's moves and turn it against them. Seeing that the party is almost defeated, Teddie, still in conflict over his true self, is empowered to protect his friends so that he would not be alone. Teddie manages to defeat Rise's Shadow, but suffered damage to his appearance as a result. Rise accepts her other self - becoming the Persona Himiko. However, when Rise exclaims that there was no such things as a true self, Teddie's conflicting thoughts worsens to the point that his own other self emerges. The Other Teddie tempts Teddie to believe that there is no truth in this world, and that he is nothing but a hollow and empty self, living a lie that he believes in. Teddie refuses to give in and tried to attack it, but to no avail. The shadow then turns on the party, claiming that their search for the truth is futile and that even if they defeat him, their quest will be in vain. The party manages to defeat it with help from Rise, who took over Teddie's capability to sense enemy statistics. Treasures *Locked Chests: Armada Bustier, Purple Suit, Gust Vow, Snow Pin, Disguise Mask, Awareness Note, Guard Amulet, Healthy Recipe, Cool Beads, Bead, Ice Suppressor, Book of Ruin *Regular Chests: Chest Key, Snuff Soul, Soul Drop, Magic Mirror, Amrita Soda, Purifying Water, Peach Seed, Life Stone, Balm of Life, Assult Signal, Super Sonic, Pinwheel, Ice Cube, Smart Bomb, Segaki Rice, San-zun Tama, Ball Lightning, Cyclone Magatama, Hell Magatama, Frost Magatama, Vanish Ball, Goho-M, Soma(Found in the chest that you get after beating the Amorous Snake. It might be a normal looking chest or a big one, but it should be unlocked regardless.) Persona Shadows Persona 4 Note: * Light blue box denotes Shadows that appear during rainy days. * White box denotes rare Shadow. Bosses *'Note': :*The battle with Shadow Rise ends roughly 2 turns after using her Supreme Analysis move, which happens after 2/3 of her HP is depleted. No moves will connect after her analysis. HP + SP restored afterwards - the battle is decidedly unwinnable. :*The battle with Shadow Teddie follows right after Shadow Rise, once entering the battle with Shadow Teddie, the party's health is fully restored. :*Momentary Child appears only after rescuing Rise from 12th July. Gallery persona 4 Marukyu Striptease.jpg Persona 4 Marukyu Striptease 2.jpg Persona 4 anime Marukyu Striptease.jpg|Marukyu Striptease entrance in Persona 4 The Animation Category:Persona 4 Locations